Jeritan Hati Seorang Fangirl II
by Lu-ttleDeer
Summary: 'Luhan mengajukan gugatan terhadap SM Entertainment' 'Luhan memutuskan keluar dari EXO' Hanya tentang saya yang kembali sadar bahwa member EXO punya kehidupan mereka sendiri, dan berhak atas kebahagiaannya. Dan tentang saya belajar melepas semua.


'**Luhan mengajukan gugatan terhadap SM Entertainment'**

'**Luhan dikabarkan keluar dari EXO'**

'**Lay meninggalkan pesan yang ditujukan untuk Luhan di akun Weibo miliknya'**

Deretan kata-kata itu menghancurkan harapanku seketika. Rasanya tak ingin percaya tapi semua terasa begitu nyata dan menyakitkan. Hanya beberapa menit dan aku benar-benar kehilangan harapan dan angan yang telah kupupuk dua tahun terakhir. 'WE ARE ONE' kalimat itu masih jelas dalam ingatan, kalimat yang terdengar begitu meyakinkan hingga aku berani menggantungkan harapan besarku disana. Harapan akan dua belas lelaki muda berbakat yang akan selalu berdiri di satu panggung untuk waktu yang tak terdefinisikan.

Sejak awal aku tak seharusnya berharap sebesar ini pada mereka. 15 May 2014, Kris mengajukan gugatan terhadap SM Entertainment, dengan kata lain harus meninggalkan EXO, aku sadar mereka punya kehidupan mereka, mereka punya hak atas kebahagiaan mereka. Dan kemarin 10 Oktober 2014, kembali, Luhan mengajukan gugatan terhadap SM Entertainment, meninggalkan EXO, aku semakin sadar bahwa mereka berhak memilih kebahagiaan mereka sendiri.

Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku menangis, menangisi semua masa indah dan berat yang telah mereka, kami, lalui. Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku menjadi egois, mengutuk segala keputusan yang telah mereka buat, untuk kali ini saja biarlah aku merasa bodoh, berharap keajaiban itu ada dan membawa mereka kembali, disana, di barisan yang sama dengan sepuluh pemuda lainnya, meneriakkan semboyan kebanggakan mereka 'WE ARE ONE!', tersenyum dengan senyuman paling manis.

Tapi aku tahu aku tak boleh menjadi egois, mereka berhak bahagia atas keputusan mereka. Aku tak boleh menangis, air mata tak akan merubah apapun. Kris dan Luhan, aku tahu mereka pasti akan sedih jika mengetahui penggemar mereka menangis.

Kris dan Luhan, aku yakin bukan mau mereka untuk meninggalkan EXO, mereka hanya meninggalkan agency, bukan meninggalkan EXO dan EXO-L. Aku yakin mereka selalu ingin bertahan, melewati masa senang dan sulit bersama sepuluh member lain, aku yakin mereka ingin selalu melihat senyum dan teriakan penggemar mereka, mereka ingin bertanggung jawab atas kalimat 'WE ARE ONE' yang selalu mereka teriakkan di pangggung. Mereka ingin, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa, mungkin mereka sudah terlalu lelah.

Mereka lelah saat usaha dan kerja keras mereka tak pernah dihargai dengan baik oleh perusahaan, mereka lelah menjadi robot penghasil uang untuk perusahaan. Mereka sudah berada di tahap dimana mereka tak bisa lagi bertahan, membuat sebuat keputusan besar, mengakhiri semua. Walaupun mengakhiri semua berarti meninggalkan saudara-saudara mereka berjuang tanpa mereka. Kris dan Luhan sudah memikirkan semuanya, kalian kenal mereka, dan mereka bukanlah orang yang akan bahagia meninggalkan saudara-saudara mereka itu.

Kalian tahu, dan terlalu tahu bagaimana Kris begitu menjaga adik-adiknya, bagaimana duizhang itu memanjakan si manja Tao, bagaimana dekatnya ia dengan Chanyeol, dua tertinggi di grup yang selalu berdiri di sisi paling kiri dan sisi paling kanan saat di panggung, dengan jarak sebegitu mereka tetap bisa menjadi dekat. Kris selalu berusaha menjadi leader yang baik, membantu Suho mengatasi tingkah konyol mereka. Walaupun Kris terkesan cuek dan tak mau tahu tapi kalian bisa lihat betapa mata itu selalu ingin menjaga para membernya.

Kalian tahu, dan lebih dari sekedar tahu, Luhan yang merasa menjadi kakak tertua di grup setelah Xiumin selalu berusaha untuk menjaga adik-adiknya, Luhan yang akan memegang tangan Kai saat si dancing machine terlalu lelah. Luhan yang selalu menjaga si Changsa prince Zhang Yixing, Lay. Luhan yang selalu menjadi kakak yang baik untuk si bungsu EXO-M Tao. Luhan yang sangat dekat dengan Xiumin karena kopi dan sepakbola. Dan kalian sudah tahu, Luhan yang menjadi hyung kesayangan Sehun. Hunhan, dua tahun belakangan aku selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayang Hunhan, seberapapun mereka jarang terlihat bersama, tapi aku selalu merasa hubungan mereka lebih dekat dari apa yang terlihat, sebagai saudara tentu saja.

Sampai saat aku mengetik ini aku masih saja menangis, padahal aku merasa aku sudah menghabiskan air mataku seharian kemarin. Terdengar jika aku sangat cengeng dan bodoh, tapi kalian harus tahu, tidak semudah itu melepas seseorang pergi, terlebih Luhan adalah salah satu atau mungkin satu yang paling aku sukai. Semua orang mengatakan aku harus kuat, ya aku memang harus, tapi semua tak semudah kedengarannya. Luhan memang tak pergi kemanapun, seperti yang dia katakan dia ada di rumah, tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada di akhir pekan. Suatu saat mungkin saja Luhan akan memulai solo karir-nya, tapi semua akan terasa berbeda, Luhan EXO dan Luhan yang bersolo karir, dua hal sama yang terasa amat berbeda. Hhhh... aku sudah mengatakannya, aku terlalu berharap mereka kembali menjadi EXO yang pertama kali kulihat.

Dan untuk Luhan, aku menghargai keputusanmu, aku bahagia jika kau bahagia, aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, aku...

Luhan, pria ini mengalihkan seluruh duniaku padanya. Mulai saat aku mengenalnya aku hanya menatap padanya, semakin aku mengenalnya aku semakin tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Ini terdengar bodoh, walau aku tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, walau tak pernah menginjak tanah yang sama tapi aku menyayanginya. Luhan selalu melambungkan anganku tentang kakak lelaki yang ideal, angan tentang suami yang kuimpikan, sudah kubilang ini sangat bodoh.

Luhan, maaf jika selama ini aku bersikap egois, bersikap sebagai fans paling tersakiti sedunia. Maaf jika aku terlalu memaksakan kehendak. Aku tak tahu jika mungkin saja kau selalu terbangun di tengah malam karena rasa sakit yang menyiksa, aku tak tahu seberapa lelah dirimu, aku tak tahu seberapa besar luka yang kau simpan sendiri jauh di dalam mata rusamu yang bersinar. Maaf aku tak tahu jika mungkin saja kau selalu menangis di setiap malam-malammu atau bahkan kau menangis di dalam tidurmu. Maaf karena aku tak bisa memahamimu, kau tidak menangis di depan kami bukan berarti kau tidak menangis, aku tahu kau adalah 'ssang namja' lelaki paling manly yang pernah aku tahu. Mulai sekarang beristiratlah dengan baik, makan dengan baik, tidur dengan nyenyak, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, cepat sembuh.

Terima kasih Luhan, karena telah menjadi bagian dari EXO dan akan tetap dan selalu menjadi bagian dari EXO, terima kasih telah mengalihkan duniaku padamu. Terima kasih atas tawa paling membahagiakan yang pernah kau tunjukkan, terima kasih atas senyum manismu, terima kasih telah memperdengarkan suara indahmu. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hari-hariku, kau yang terbaik. Sekali lagi, aku menghargai keputusanmu, aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu di masa depan. Suatu saat nanti jika aku menemukanmu kembali, aku harap kau akan tetap menjadi Luhan yang sama, Luhan dengan mata rusa dan senyuman yang menawan. EXO dan EXO-L akan selalu menjadi rumahmu, member EXO akan tetap menjadi saudara-saudaramu. Kami menyayangimu, dan kami tahu kau juga menyayangi kami semua.

Untuk mereka yang menyebut diri mereka EXO-L, jadilah kuat, jangan larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam, EXO akan selalu menjadi tentang Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, D.O, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun. Kalian harus selalu berada di tempat dimana kalian dulu berada, mendukung para member yang berdiri di panggung, berapapun jumlah mereka.

Aku berharap tidak akan ada lagi Kris dan Luhan lainnya.

WE ARE ONE!

EXO SARANGHAJA!

.

.

.

**Kkeut**

Ini hanya curhatan bodoh saya, sorry kalau kalian kurang atau sama sekali gak setuju sama apa yang saya tulis, well ini cuma apa yang ada di pikiran saya. Ini memang gak bisa disebut ff. Saya Cuma gak tahu mau tulis dimana lagi curhatan sepanjang ini, so saya post di akun FFN saya ini yang udah penuh sarang laba-labanya, saking kelamaan gak dibuka.

Seperti yang udah saya bilang saya sedih, kecewa, tapi itu semua gak akan balikin semua kan. Jadi kalian harus hadapin ini semua, hidup itu tentang mengatasi suatu masalah kemudian berlanjut ke masalah berikutnya. Saya yakin dan percaya ini bukanlah akhir dari cobaan untuk EXO dan EXO-L, masih banyak cobaan di depan sana, dan kita harus siap. Tapi jujur saya gak berharap cobaan itu berupa pengunduran diri para member.

Oke buat kalian yang mau share pikiran kalian, atau mau curhat juga boleh, bisa tulis pikiran kalian di kotak review (modus). Intinya kita harus saling berbagi kan, mau itu suka atau duka, cause of WE ARE ONE!


End file.
